El caliente vagón del encuentro
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Bella no lo ve hace 6 años, Edward la recuerda y desea desde hace 6 años.. que haran cuando un vagon del metro los reencuentre


**The Hot Twilight Contest**

**Nombre de la historia**: El caliente vagón del encuentro

**Summary:** Bella lleva 6 años sin verlo, Edward lleva 6 años recordándola, que harán cuando un vagón del metro los reúna. (Lemmon M)

**Pareja:** Edward/ Bella

**Nombre de la autora: *******NENY W. CULLEN* caratula : ABY W. CULLEN

.

**El caliente vagón del encuentro**

**Bella Pov**

Ducha-hecho / Maquillaje- hecho / Bolso- hecho / Ropa??

Aaaagg odiaba la idea de tener que vestirme para esta reunión, significaba la blusa más elegante y fina, pero también la más escotada y semitransparente que tenia, la falda tubo que tanto le gusto a Aro pero que me desquiciaba usar por el tremendo tajo que tenia a la altura de los muslos y lo peor de todo….tacos!!

-Aaaagg- volví a gruñir cuando lo vi todo sobre mi cama-por qué?!!

-Dios Bella no seas tan melodramática- dijo Rosalie desde la puerta de la habitación- te ves hermosa con esa ropa

-Es que no me gusta- gruñí mientras me colocaba la ropa interior, la que ella había elegido para ese conjunto, era negra con encaje, increíblemente sexy- odio usar esta ropa

-Entonces cambia de trabajo- gruño ella ayudándome a cerrar la cremallera de la falda dejando al descubierto todas mis curvas-No entiendo como sigues trabajando para el si odias lo que haces

-No odio lo que hago, odio la ropa, además no tenemos otra opción Rose, hasta que no nos paguen la indemnización por despido indebido no tendremos dinero, lo que significa no pagar el arriendo y lo que nos dejaría en la calle y tu menos que nadie puede vivir en la calle…

-Ok, ok entendí- dijo ella exasperada de oírme nuevamente con la misma cantaleta. Soltó un gran suspiro y luego me volteo para ver como había quedado, note como se había puesto triste

-Rayos Rose, lo siento tanto, no quise hacerte sentir mal- susurre cuando ella no levantaba la mirada-

-Está bien Bella, es solo que aun no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado sin empleo solo porque me embarace y tú me defendiste.

-Y lo haría mil veces cariño- acaricie sus vientre que ya tenía 8 meses, la misma cantidad que yo en este trabajo, trabajo que gracias al novio de Rose, Emmett me consiguió- mi linda y hermosa sobrina merece que todo el mundo la proteja- dije recordando lo feliz que somos con la idea de tener una niñita en casa. - lo único que odio es esto-dije señalando la ropa - y los malditos días jueves, cuando tengo que tomar el metro, y odio que los tarados cerdos calientes de la construcción que están fuera de casa me vean salir así

-Es que eres increíblemente ardiente- dijo ella retomando su postura inicial, sonriente y bromista. Puse cara de pocos amigos y termine de arreglarme

En cuanto salí de casa, tanto los silbidos asquerosos como las miradas de quienes pasaban a mi lado no se hicieron esperar… Asco, asco asco… sinceramente no podía creer que ningún hombre que me mirara me hiciera sentir deseada sino mas bien me hiciera sentir mal, más bien asqueada, fea.

Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE me había hecho sentir linda alguna vez en mi vida….ok, me equivoco, solo uno y el pobre jamás logro acercarse a mas de dos metros de mi.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, recordando al que fue el chico nuevo de la escuela hace 6 años atrás, ultimo año y que llego a hacerme la vida 10 veces más agradable, siempre decía algo bonito de mi, aunque nunca directamente a mi… Rose todavía se ríe de lo cursi que era para decir que yo era comparable a una rosa suave y tersa..Que yo merecía ser cuidada con todo el amor y cariño que alguien pudiera sentir.

Solté una risa silenciosa y mientras entraba a la oficina sentí un poco de culpa al notar que jamás le di las gracias aquel muchacho… Edward!! Si su nombre era Edward. Edward Cullen..

Que será de el? Probablemente ya este casado con una joven guapa que fue capaz de agradecer sus lindos gestos, acepto una cita y ahora son inmensamente felices …. Genial Bella ahora deprímete por no haberte acercado al único hombre que alguna vez te movió un poco las hormonas… quizás Emmett tenga razón, quizás si soy lesbiana.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- la voz del asesor financiero del señor Vulturi me saco de mis retorcidas ideas, Mike "Cerdo" Newton, solté mi rostro para dar un intento de sonrisa pero no funciono cuando me percate que me daba una revisión de arriba abajo con la boca abierta

-Buenos Días Sr, Newton, vengo a entregar el informe semanal al Sr Vulturi.

-Claro que si Bella- interrumpió Emmett salvándome de las miradas de Newton- Aro te está esperando

Entre en la oficina y quien se había convertido en mi mejor jefe en la historia (a excepción por su elección en la ropa) me estaba esperando

-Bella- dijo en su acento ingles que tanto hacia alucinar a su secretaria Jane- que alegría tenerte por aquí

-Buenos días Sr. Vulturi

-Comenzamos?- pregunto Emmett, ok, aquí vamos, al día mas largo de la semana

**Edward Pov**

-Edward- llamo la voz por el altavoz del teléfono- Edward estas ahí!?- suspire profundo antes de responder a aquella insoportable voz

-Aquí estoy Jessica- respondí bruscamente- que quieres?

-Solo saber si querías ir a casa- dijo con voz sensual- hoy almorzare allá….sola

-no gracias- respondí molesto- no pretendo ir contigo a ningún lado

-Vamos Edward- dijo ella sin cambiar su actitud- Se que no soy el tipo de chica que te gusta- sentí que toda mi furia subía contra el teléfono en mi oído- digo, sé que no quieres nada conmigo pero eso no quiere decir que no la podamos pasar bien en una cama

-Estaré ocupado- respondí igual de frio que el iceberg que hundió al titanic- sabes que si Webber te oye hablar así por teléfono te echara y no hare nada por detenerla. Así que déjame en paz.

Colgué furioso, respire profundo y me dedique a revisar el correo del día…

**Invitación a un evento benéfico**, no gracias ya fui a dos la semana pasada y cometí el error de encamarme con Jessica Stanley y ahora no me deja en paz

**Un happy hour con Alice y Jasper** en su restaurant, no gracias, por mucho que ame a mi hermana, no pretendo tomar un jueves para llegar con resaca a la oficina al día siguiente

**Rosalie Hale te ha agregado como amigo en Facebook**….Rosalie Hale??, que acaso no es?...

Abrí la ventana e hice lo que jamás hago en horas de trabajo, entre a mi Facebook solo para comprobar si acaso era la amiga de mi demonio personal… Rosalie Hale, amigos en común: Jacob Black y Leah Clearwather ex compañeros de escuela…Rayos es ella!!

Busque entre sus amigos a Isabella Swan pero no halle a ninguna, busque entre sus fotos si había alguna de ella y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como la recuerdo, tan sonriente como antes cuando me iluminaba el día al entrar al salón de clases, cuando reía con Rose, si seguían siendo amigas quiere decir que hay alguna manera de encontrarla.

Sentí que mi corazón latía como condenado, sentía que mis manos sudaban demasiado y que mis hormonas me traicionaban como en aquel entonces… que sería de ella? Me recordaría? Me aceptaría salir ahora que la encontré? Diablos espero que si, ahora ya no soy el nerd de esa época cuando apenas si le hablaba..

-Edward??- la voz de Ángela me saco de mi cascaron de preguntas y cerré de inmediato mi notebook para que no notara en que estaba. Pero ya lo había notado y largo a reír- tranquilo, no vengo por eso, aunque sabes que a ti jamás te hare un problema por ello- agrego sonriendo pero entonces se puso muy seria- Te tengo malas noticias

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, estaba a unas cuantas horas de Facebook, de unas cuantas solicitudes de amistad para que me atreviera a pedirle a quien me hizo la vida del último año escolar tan malditamente agradable, que no me importara si me mandaban a la china.

-Claro Angy. Qué ocurre? Que necesitas?

-Tu tiempo- respondió indicándome que hoy sería un muy laaargo día.

*********

-Edward no tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo Ángela saliendo del ascensor en el primer piso. Salimos de él y le sonreí increíblemente cansado- si no hubiera sido por ti probablemente no hubiéramos terminado con el proyecto

-Para eso estamos Ángela, soy tu trabajador favorito no?

Ella sonrió camino hasta la parada del autobús

-Te veo mañana?

-No nos queda otra o sí?- la vi subir a su bus y camine hasta el metro, aun me quedaban unos cuantos minutos de viaje en metro para llegar a casa y descansar. En cuanto subí al andén me percate de la situación, Diablos!!

Había olvidado que hoy era uno de los partidos de futbol más importante dentro de la cuidad y que probablemente había terminado hace unos minutos, así que mi esperanza de irme sentado leyendo se fueron a la basura cuando vi que todos los vagones venían llenos de hinchas de ambos equipos.

Entre en el que se veía relativamente más fácil de acceder y me coloque lo más cerca a las puertas de salida del lado contrario para evitar los malditos carterazos (robos). Avanzamos la primera estación y rogue por que este rato no se hiciera tan malditamente largo, solo quería llegar y meter mi nariz en el pc para ver si habia algún indicio de Isabella Swan…mi único y gran misterio de mujer….probablemente esta con alguien, no, no probablemente, eso es claro, quien no quisiera una mujer como ella.

Era perfecta en la escuela, con mayor razón ahora con 25 años, debe de ser una diosa, una especie de Femme Fatal. Deje volar mi imaginación pero antes que esta se liberara una mujer entro de espaldas a mi intentando abrirse paso entre los hinchas que la miraban con cara de babosos y uno de sus grandes tacos termino pisando mi pie

-Auch!!- grite cuando su pie piso con seguridad enterrando su taco mi empeine, intente agacharme para sobarme pero el vagon iba tan lleno que apenas si podía moverme

-Oh!! Lo siento- dijo la mujer sin voltearse, con voz fría casi como si no lo sintiera. Aunque habia algo en ella que me indico que no daban ganas de exigirle mas que eso, además en un vagon lleno de hombres era obvio que estaba incomoda. Pude ver como los hombres la miraban hambrientos de algo que probablemente ella no tenia intención de darles…se le notaba en la forma de vestir..recatada, elegante, bien peinada, el color de su pelo me hizo recordar a Bella, color café que contrastaría con el blanco de su piel.

Y olia como alguna vez recuerdo que olia Bella. A fresas, a naturaleza

Me deje llevar por mis ideas locas y cerre mis ojos solo un segundo para recordar su aroma, llene mis pulmones con su olor y en cuanto abri mis ojos, la vi en el reflejo de las puertas …mi imaginación era buena…de hecho extremadamente buena, ya que la vi ahí con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus labios rosados abiertos en una O.

Volvi a cerrar mis ojos solo para creer que me habia vuelto completamente obsecionado con aquella mujer

-Edward??

**Bella pov**

En cuanto vi mi reflejo en las puertas del vagon sentí la urgente necesidad de que alguien me abrazara con fuerza y me hiciera sentir segura. Sentía las miradas de los hombres y me quería enterrar en algún lugar oscuro donde nadie me mirara lascivamente como ellos lo hacían.

Aborreci aquella tenida formal y me arrepentí de no haber traido el abrigo. A pesar que el vagon estaba llenísimo podría haberme tapado con el para que no me miraran de la forma en que lo hacían.

Entonces me percate del hombre al que habia clavado mi taco sin querer. Se encontraba justo detrás mio pero era casi una cabeza mas alto que yo. Me llamo poderosamente su cabello broncíneo, no se podía negar que era atractivo y que nisiquiera me miraba, tenia los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa.. Era atractivo, no diría lo contrario…pero esa sonrisa…por que conozco esa sonrisa??

El abrió sus ojos cuando el vagon se detuvo nuevamente en la estación siguiente y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas lo vi directo a los ojos…OH POR DIOS!!! Ese rostro era inconfundible…lo reconocería a kilómetros…era Edward, Edward Cullen

El negó con la cabeza como si algo le resultara divertido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando profundo en mi cabello.

-Edward??- dije suavemente sin poder voltearme a verlo debido a la cantidad de gente que habia alrededor. Pero el me oyo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oir su nombre- Edward Cullen?? Dios!! Eres tu??- solo gire mi cabeza para verlo de perfil pero eso sirvió para que cara se me hiciera mas varonil de lo que ya recordaba que era.

-Eres tu…Bella??- pregunto en un susurro cerca de mi nuca casi sin voz dándome un placentero escalofríos en la espalda, haciendo que soltara una estúpida risita- Isabella Swan??

-Si, soy yo- respondi igual de bajito para que no todos oyeran o vieran este reencuentro, aunque aquello fue casi imposible con todo el vagon lleno. Fue justo en ese momento en que nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y dejo salir un poco de gente para dejar entrar al doble. Edward y yo dimos unos pasos mas atrás, dejándome justo en frente de un mastodonte que me miraba con lujuria y se deleitaba con mi maldito escote. Ya no pude ver el rostro de Edward en el reflejo por que el idiota de adelante me cortaba la visión asi que intente girar mi cabeza para mirarlo- y como est…?

Justo cuando hable y gire mi cabeza, sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara, y mi voz no volvió a salir

-Lo siento- dijo el rápidamente- es solo que quería saludar como correspondía

Rei ante su respuesta y me gusto la idea de que ya no fuera tan timido como en la escuela. Y asentí agradecida a su gesto

-Esta bien…también me alegro de verte Edward.

De repente el tren freno en seco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera directo a los brazos del cerdo numero dos que estaba a mi izquierda. Pero el gran brazo de Edward me rodeo la cintura pegándome a su pecho casi de manera brusca, lo que hizo que soltara mi respiración en un pequeño gritito. El tren se detuvo en medio del túnel y mi respiración se habia vuelto un jadeo al igual que la de el.

-Bella estas bien???- pregunto con voz asustada poniendo su frente en mi cabeza como si tuviera miedo.

-Si- solte sin saber siquiera si estaba bien, pero su brazo me tenia segura…me tenia firme y sin saber porque acaricie su brazo firme en mi cintura- gracias

"_damas y caballeros, lamentamos informarles que ha ocurrido un imprevisto en las líneas del metro asi que estaremos unos minutos detenidos en el túnel …por su comprensión muchas gracias_"

-Mierda!!- sisieo Edward en mi espalda

Genial, detenida en un túnel, con tres babosos frente a mi mirándome como si ya me hubieran desnudado y yo con frio haciendo que se note algo mas que el brassier. Además de impresionada de tener a Edward Cullen en mi espalda, sintiendo su respiración…sintiéndome agitada con su brazo en mi cintura.

Pero lo peor ocurrió un minuto después….las luces se apagaron. Mi respiración casi habia vuelto a la normalidad cuando sentí algo recorrer suavemente una de mis piernas. Solte mi respiración de golpe al pensar que podía se el. Pero su brazo seguía en mi cintura y note vagamente que pasaba su otra mano por su desordenado cabello.

La caricia en mi pierna se hizo mas notoria y me tense al notar la mirada lasciva del mastodonte del frente que se unia a una asquerosa sonrisa. Acaricie suavemente la mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura para que me ayudara en algo, ya que, por extraño que sonara, el me hacia sentir segura, pero el solto levemente su agarre, quizás pensando que me incomodaba Sentí que el pánico me recorría el cuerpo y tome su mano con fuerza al sentír que la caricia en mi pierna comenzaba a subir.

-Bella? Que ocurre??- pregunto susurrando en mi oído y acariciando mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos que estaban sobre mi vientre. Gire mi cabeza y lo pude ver a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad. El brillo en ellos me quito el aliento por unos segundos y sonrio torcidamente haciendo que mi sonrisa desapareciera…dios!! El era endemoniadamente atractivo. Pero la mano en mi pierna subió hasta mi cintura rozando las nuestras entrelazadas. Y mi miedo se activo al nivel mas alto.

-Edward..-gemi cuando sentí el temor recorrerme al notar las intenciones de aquella mano.

Edward me rodeo rápidamente con su otro brazo retirando la mano del maldito giganton con fuerza y me giro para quedar frente a frente a el. Sentí un poco de miedo al darle la espalda a aquella mano asquerosa. Pero Edward no se quedo ahí, nos giro a ambos y termine con mi espalda en las puertas del otro lado del vagon, con Edward frente a mi dándole la espalda a los cerdos que no dejaban de mirarme

-Te toco?-pregunto con la mandibula tensa. Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que recordaba en la escuela, cuando decía cosas lindas de mi- Bella??- dijo muy tenso cuando agache la mirada al sentir que me sonrojaba. Subió mi rostro con su mano en mi mentón y me obligo a mirarlo. Estaba demasiado tenso - ese maldito te toco??

Por unos segundos me perdi en sus ojos color miel y por primera vez en años desee que me desearan. No, mal dicho, desee que El me deseara.

-estoy bien ahora-dije en voz baja sonrojándome por la maldita situación. El suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un instante, pero yo quería ver esos ojos…yo quería ver ese brillo aunque sea en ese rato que estábamos atrapados en el túnel. Me arme de valor y hable – Gracias…Edward…tu, me salvaste.

El abrió los ojos rápidamente y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar dejándome deslumbrada.

-Todo por salvar a una damisela en peligro- sonreí aunque no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al notar que eso lo pudo haber hecho por cualquier otra mujer…porque el era una verdadero caballero- pero el que debe estar agradecido soy yo- lo mire sorprendida encontrándome con sus ojos- gracias a ti por alegrarme el dia-dijo sin dejar de mirarme para lentamente bajar su mirada a mi boca y sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio al pensar que el podia sentir cosas por mi todavía- definitivamente no me arrepiento de haber trabajado hasta tarde hoy.-dijo con voz ronca haciéndome sonrojar.

-No te he dicho lo cambiado que estas- dije con la voz cortada al verlo tan cerca mio que fácilmente me hacia sentir su musculoso abdomen en mis manos sobre su camisa, sus carnosos labios que estaban justo a la altura de mis ojos y esa exquisita barba del dia que lo hacia ver endemoniadamente sexy- al parecer ya no eres el chico de la escuela.

-sigo siendo yo Bella-dijo con una deliciosa sonrisa torcida- solo que ahora tengo la personalidad y el cuerpo para armarme de valor e invitarte a salir - Abri mis ojos como platos al oir esas palabras haciéndolo reir, quise preguntar algo pero el se acerco a mi oído pegando su cuerpo exquisitamente bien formado en el mio y susurro- note que no tienes sortija en tu mano asi que no eres casada, si tuvieras novio, el estaría contigo ahora cuidándote de los cerdos del metro …digo al menos eso haría yo si fuera tu novio, asi que hoy no voy a perder la oportunidad que perdi hace 6 años…-cerre mis ojos al oírlo hablar asi y sentí como respiraba profundamente en mi cuello- diablos Bella…no puedo perder esa oportunidad de nuevo….hueles delicioso.

Sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo mi cuerpo entero se tenso, pero en el buen sentido, rápidamente mis piernas temblaron, mi pantaleta se humedeció como no lo hacia en un buen tiempo y pegue mi nariz en su cuello para oler esa fragancia tan varonil.

El se enderezo solo un poco para poder mirarme nuevamente pero yo seguía con mi mente en otro lado…como en su boca, en el musculoso brazo que me tenia agarrada de la cintura o en que mi respiración se volvia cada vez mas agitada

-Bella?

-uh?-dije sin poder articular palabra

-Tienes frio??- pregunto con su sonrisa torcida

Una de mis manos que descansaba en su brazo agarro la tela de la camisa en un puño al notar que el miraba mis pechos que ya no solo mostraban el brassier si no también mostraban mi excitación…porque desde que el me toco lo que menos sentía era frio. Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio de la vergüenza y note que a pesar de la oscuridad del túnel a el se le oscurecían aun mas sus ojos.

-Y? que dices?-dijo mirándome seductoramente pegando su cuerpo hasta sentir cada molecula de su cuerpo

-sobre que?

-aceptas cenar conmigo?

-Hoy?

-Aja-dijo con una leve risa

-si es que salimos de aquí-dije tratando de no mirar su boca que cada vez se pegaba mas a mi, pero me fue imposible cuando acorto toda distancia y rozo sus labios con los mios suavemente

-eso es un si?-dijo moviéndolos en contra de mis labios llenandome de su aliento

-Edward?-rayos no sabia si quería pedirle que se alejara o que terminara con la tortura pero no sabia que pensaría el de mi

-Si?- _Dios!! Su voz….al diablo con todo!!_

-besam…

Edward no espero la petición completa e invadió mi boca con sus deliciosos labios que sabían a café… sabían a gloria. Meti mis manos a su chaqueta y enrede mis brazos en su cintura haciéndolo gemir. El por su lado me pego con sus brazos a su maravilloso y bien formado cuerpo.

Su lengua entro con toda naturalidad en mi boca sin encontrar barrera alguna y esta vez me toco a mi gemir de placer…si su boca y lengua hacían maravillas con mi cuerpo como seria cuando estuviéramos a solas, en un cuarto…en una cama.

Gemi de solo imaginarlo y sentí como Edward sonreía en mi boca. Me solto solo unos segundos después para abrir sus ojos y mirarme con pasión.

-Tengo que confesar algo-dijo jadeante en mi boca

-que es?- pregunte tratando de que me volviera a besar. Quería mas…mucho mas

-Te quise mucho sabes?- dijo con los ojos cerrados y sentí un gran escalofrio recorrer mi espalda al sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla- siempre lo hice- Baje mi mirada al comprender sus palabras..yo ya no era la misma, ya no valia la pena, ya no era la Bella de antes.

-Oh- rayos eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca-Entiendo- Solte su cuerpo suavemente pero su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y llevo su boca a mi mejilla para llevarla después a mi oído.

-No he dicho que aun no lo sienta- gruño mientras en la oscuridad del vagon llevaba sus mano a mis caderas y me pegaba a su hombría que demostraba lo que decía.- te quise antes, te quiero ahora pero en estos momentos te deseo como nunca antes. Diablos Bella…quiero tenerte ahora mismo- dijo con un gruñido como si le costara decirlo

Sonreí y lo encare para demostrarle que sentía lo mismo.

-eso es un poco voyeurista no crees??- dije sonriéndole sensualmente

-Quizas… Solo quiero demostrarle al cerdo de atrás que seras solo mia- solte un jadeo al oírlo hablar asi…tan diferente al que conoci, pero definitivamente mas delicioso. Tan decidido que solo me limite a reir y morderme el labio cuando una de sus traviesas manos se colo por mi blusa y rozo uno de mis pechos. Sabia que mas de alguien nos miraba en la oscuridad…pero no me importaba. Con Edward nada mas importaba, habia olvidado aquella sensación, pero ahora que le recordaba quería seguir sintiendola. Quería que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

-Edward- gemi en su oído cuando su mano se hizo mas decidida y apretó encima del brasier el pezón que ya estaba mas que excitado. Rogando por su mano…por su boca…mmmm- creo que no vamos a necesitar la cena- El rio en mi oído y mordió suavemente mi lóbulo haciéndome temblar de placer

-Creeme Bella, tengo mucha hambre…y quiero comerte ahora- dijo casi gruñendo antes de atacar mi boca y besarme con mas ansias. Su lengua entro nuevamente y esta vez su mano masajeo con maestria sacándome todo el aire de la excitación que sentía. Rayos y yo pidiendo hoy alguien que me hiciera sentir asi…si no hubiera sido tan boba probablemente habría disfrutado de esto hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Pero ya no importa…estoy aquí, en el vagon del metro en medio del túnel. Siendo tocada por las mejores manos que he conocido, besando los mejores y mas deliciosos labios que he probado y sintiendo que me humedecía como nunca antes habia estado.

**Edward Pov**

Si esto era uno de mis tantos sueños eroticos con Isabella Swan por favor que aun no suene el despertador… por que lo estoy disfrutando como nunca. Su boca sabe a fresas, a la gloria y sus manos escondidas en mi abrigo acariciándome suavemente sobre la camisa me tenia mas que en el cielo.

Pero fue cuando su mano llego a mi dura entrepierna me di cuenta que si no la hacia mia ahora ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Abri mas aun mi abrigo haciendo que entrara en el casi por completo y la abrazaba por sobre sus hombro acariciando su delicioso trasero.

Gimio en mi boca haciendo que mi agarre fuera mas fuerte.

Solto mi boca solo para respirar un momento pero de inmediato me regalo su cuello. Bese y lami aquel pedazo de carne que tantas veces me habían hecho imaginar que era un vampiro y mordía sin piedad en medio de un orgasmo….si, lo se, era un depravado pero con Isabella Swan era muy bienvenido un sueño asi.

Y diez veces mejor ahora que es la realidad. Dios, porfavor , si eres grande conmigo, no dejaras que lo haga frente a toda esta gente…porfavor…. Dios tu….RAYOS!!! su mano encontró el cierre del pantalón y se adentro acariciando la carne dura y dispuesta para ella sobre el bóxer.

Me volvió a mirar y sonrio al ver como mi mandibula se tensaba al sentir su mano. Se mordió sensualmente el labio que ya estaba hinchado y rojo por los besos para luego lamerlos con tanta delicadeza que solo me quedo abalanzarme a ellos y rendirme ante mi nueva adicción. Su lengua era parte importante de esta cuando entraba y salía de mi boca.

Una de mis manos fue a parar al tajo de su falda y entro en ella mientras que sus piernas se abrían para mi. Como estábamos en un rincón del vagon solo me quedaba arrinconarla mas aun hasta que su espalda tocara el final y quedara atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la puerta.

Intentamos acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir fuerte a medida que mi mano toco su prenda intima y rozaba su humedad

Entonces un ruido extraño nos hizo soltar por unos momentos. El vagon comenzaba a moverse. Ella rápidamente saco su mano y me cerro el cierre para volver a acariciarlo por encima justo cuando las luces se encendieron. Hice lo mismo con su falda, la acomode y saque la otra de su blusa.

La mire y sonrio, estaba acelerada se le notaba en su sonrojo pero no se avergonzó…al contrario se acerco a mi oído y mordió levemente

-tengo mucha hambre Edward- dijo bajito jadeando solo para que la oyera- no me dejes asi

Importándome poco lo que pensara la gente, en especial la mujer del lado que nos miraba espantada, la agarre de la cintura y la bese con tantas ansias, con tanto deseo que terminaríamos calentando al resto de la gente. Ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello y prácticamente se colgó de mi.

La solte solo por un momento para comprobar que el tren ya entraba a una estación, cual? No me pregunten no tengo la menor idea.

Solo se que en ese momento la afirme con fuerza y la lleve hasta la puerta contraria pasando por el lado del cerdo que habia intentado tocarla. Ella habia escondido su rostro en mi cuello y como seguía metida en mi abrigo la gente no pudo notar que su blusa estaba abierta. Solo me limite a sonreírle a quien nos mirara…no lo podia evitar, estaba mas que feliz, estaba extasiado…estaba excitado…si tenia a Bella Swan en mis brazos, solo para mi como no estarlo.

Llegamos a la estación y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron la saque del vagon llevándola conmigo hasta la salida sin cambiar la posición. Aunque era incomodo no la quería soltar, no quería despertar, además con esos tacos probablemente no llegaría hasta las escaleras sin caerse. Asi que camine con ella hasta la salida mas cercana, se acomodo su blusa con rapidez y me miro sonrojada

-Solo para que sepas yo nunca….- me importaba lo que iba a decir, lo juro!, pero Dios! Ver esa boca moverse me obligo a callarla con un beso, con mi lengua con mis manos en su cara hasta quitarle el aliento.

-Yo tampoco habia echo esto antes Bella. ….Pero si es contigo lo haría en cualquier parte- dije jadeando mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la estación.

Busque un taxi y en cuanto nos acomodamos en el asiento de trasero volvió a mi boca, haciendo que soltara una risa de felicidad…si, gracias Dios porque ella estaba tan ansiosa como yo por estar juntos. Nos dio lo mismo el espectáculo que le dabamos al pobre chofer, su mano se poso en mi ya dolorosa erección subiendo y bajando mientras que las mias se entretenían con una de sus níveas piernas subiendo por su falda hasta el comienzo de sus bragas.

En cuanto volvi a tocar su aun mas humeda entrepierna mordió mi labio y su mano apretó mi erección. Nuestras manos se hacían mas exigentes y nuestras bocas querían probar mas que nuestras lenguas. Asi que cuando el taxi se detuvo no me importo siquiera cuanto pagar solo se que la lleve hasta mi departamento con tantas ansias que si no hubiera sido por que habia un niño en el ascensor nos habriamos desvestidos allí mismo.

Maldito niño!!

Llegamos hasta el penthouse y en cuanto cerre mi puerta su boca se adueño de la mia. La lleve contra una de las paredes y mis avariciosas manos quitaron rápidamente su blusa y me entretuve con sus hermosos pechos que fueron liberados de su encierro en segundos, aun no se como mi abrigo y camisa desaparecieron pero en menos de un minuto ya estábamos semi desnudos..

Rayos mi imaginación no era nada en comparación con la realidad. Ella _era definitivamente una diosa,_

-Edward. Ya no aguanto…. por favor-gimio cuando lami su cuello y su mano sacaba mi miembro del pantalón- hazlo ya!

Subi su falda con desesperación….no podia tenerla asi, ella merecía todo, el cielo y la tierra. Si ella pedia ahora, ahora seria. Sin miramientos corri su mojada tanga y entre en ella

-Edwaaaaard!!!- su grito supo a gloria cuando entre por completo. La tome de la cintura y la ayude a subir de un salto para que enredara sus maravillosas piernas en mis caderas haciendo que el tajo de su falda se acrecentara en unos cuantos centímetros mas. Asi pudo arquear su espalda y darme pase directo a sus pechos. Entraba y salía de ella con desesperación mientras que sus manos arañaban mi espalda….esto era el cielo, si me moria ahora no me importaría siempre y cuando ella fuera feliz- Oh, Dios!!! Edward!!!,

Camine con ella hasta la mesa del comedor y la acoste sobre ella. Entrando y saliendo sin miramientos en su humedad mas rápido de lo que alguna vez pude, sintiendo que ella desfallecía de placer.

Con sus piernas enredadas en mis caderas me dedique a lamer sus pezones erectos mientras que mis manos iban y venían de su hermoso rostro hasta su botón del placer.

La vi arquearse una vez mas antes de tensar su cuerpo y gritar mi nombre en un maravilloso y cósmico orgasmo

Deje que aclarara su mente unos segundo y en cuanto me miro comencé a salir de ella, pero en vez de permitírmelo se sento en la mesa y apretó su agarre en mis caderas. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ansias dejándome su lengua por unos minutos mientras movia sus caderas en círculos con mi miembro dentro de ella

-Aun no has terminado- dijo al soltar mi boca y sus piernas me ayudaban con las embestidas nuevamente. Sentí la necesidad de hacerla solo mia, de marcarla como de mi propiedad de manera animal y brutal pero aun nisiquiera sabia si eso seria posible, quería llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Quería probar todo su cuerpo, toda su miel…

…_.que rayos si esta noche era mia…seria mia por completo_

-Aun no quiero terminar- le gruñi subiéndola a mi cuerpo y caminando con ella hasta la habitación, ella sonrio y se mordió el labio al comprender mi decisión. En cuanto entre en la habitación la recosté sobre la cama, sali de ella solo para quitar porfin su falda y la tanga que tenia mal puesta además de estar extremadamente mojada

Cuando al fin la tuve completamente desnuda admire su belleza y la vi sonrojarse pero sonreir tímidamente

-Eres hermosa-solte en un susurro. Ella se sento aun con las piernas abiertas a mis costados, desabrocho y saco mi pantalón dejándome completamente desnudo frente a ella y volvió a besarme. Agarro mi miembro y lo dirigió lentamente hasta su entrada mirándome fijamente mientras me acostaba sobre ella.

-Quiero ser hermosa…. solo para ti- solto en el momento en que mi punta rozo su botón. Arqueo su espalda y araño mi espalda. Esta vez lo hice lento, entre centímetro a centímetro gozando como su sexo me permitia entrar y salir suavemente.

Ella cerro los ojos y sonrio mientras se aferraba a las sabanas como si se fuera a desvancer. Quise darle mas placer y tome una de sus deliciosas y largas piernas y la subi a mi hombro

-aaaaahhhh- solto un gemido cuando entre por completo en ella y segui con mis movimientos entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza y rapidez- Edward!!!

Los dos jadeábamos y gemíamos a medida que nos acercábamos al final de nuestro encuentro. Sentí como se tensaba alrededor de mi miembro y empuje con mas rapidez para llegar con ella.

Se arqueo con tensión en su cuello mientras se corria conmigo al mismo tiempo. Cai sobre ella y la volvi a besar con todo el cariño que tenia guardado desde la escuela.

-edward eres maravilloso-dijo mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-gracias….pero tu eres perfecta-respondi con una sonrisa que jamás nadie me borraría. Ella rio con ganas y negó con la cabeza

-siempre tan caballero-se mordió el labio y acaricio los mios mirándolos con deseo. Se podia notar que dudaba de hablar, asi que la bese suavemente y volvi a mirarla- tu…crees que podamos… tener postre-dijo enarcando sensualmente una ceja

Rei de felicidad y volvi a besarla mientras acariciaba uno de sus montes

-Bella…comeremos toda la noche cariño

**Bella Pov**

El teléfono sono despertándome del mejor sueño que habia tenido. Sentí que Edward gruñía a mi lado tensando su agarre en mi cintura desnuda y rei al recordar la noche anterior…_diablos! habia sido una de esas de sexo desenfrenado. Del buen sexo…muy muy bueno_

Me sonroje de solo recordarlo y le bese la mejilla y corri a buscar mi móvil en la cartera en el suelo de la sala.

-que quieres Emmett- gruñi al responder

-Aro quiere saber si vendrás a la reunión.-dijo divertido mire molesta el calendario notando que nuevamente era jueves. _Rayos… era jueves, una nueva reunión con Aro._

-maldicion Emmett no me di cuenta que era jueves…le puedes decir que estare alla en una hora- dije mientras entraba a mi habitación y buscaba mi tenida para la reunión

Emmett rio bajito y suspiro

-quien iba a creer que algún dia Isabella Swan no querria salir de su habitación para seguir foll…

-Callate Emmett!! -grite haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos un poco intrigado. Sonreí y baje el volumen de mi voz-estare ahí en una hora ok?. Dale a Rose y a mi exquisita sobrinita un beso de mi parte si?

-Victoria pregunta cuando vendrás?

-Probablemente este fin de semana-respondi sonriendo al saber que la hija de Rose me extrañaba.-le llevare un regalo…nos vemos Emmett

Colgué el teléfono y le sonreí a mi hombre recibiendo una sonrisa torcida de vuelta

-reunion?-pregunto divertido viendo como buscaba la famosa falda del tajo en el muslo. Asentí molesta y me meti al baño

Cuando sali vestida Edward ya tenia puesta su camisa azul que le hacia ver su barba mucho mas sexy y adictiva mmmm y esos pantalones negros que hacían que su trasero se viera extremadamente apetitoso. Sentí como su mirada me recorría entera y sonreímos juntos.

_Como nos devorábamos con la mirada_.

-te llevo?- dijo acercadose a mi con un café en la mano besándome suavemente. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí

-Tomare el metro-le respondi acariciando su ceño fruncido- quien sabe..quizas tenga algún desperfecto y se detenga en el túnel-agregue poniendo mi mejor cara de seducción. Lo que al parecer funciono de maravillas por que acerco a su cuerpo y me beso con deseo.

-bueno, estare ansioso de socorrer a una damisela en peligro-dijo jadeando.- te espero en la estación amor.

Lo bese y camine hasta la puerta. Me detuve justo antes de abrir y me gire a verli

-Edward?

-Si?

-Feliz aniversario amor mio- el rio bajito y me mando un beso guiñándome un ojo.

-Feliz dia jueves- respondió el como lo hacia todos los jueves desde hace 3 años celebrábamos nuestro maravilloso reencuentro en aquel caliente vagon.

**N/A jajajaj espero les guste chicas!!**

**me demore casi un mes en hacerlo y creo que me fui en la volada! por que eran muchisimas paginas...pero no importo**

**me encanto como quedo!**

**besos a todas y comenten plis para saber que les parecio ya??**

***NENY W CULLEN***


End file.
